Love, Honor, and Blood
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: Before the sons of Uchiha and the daughters of Hyuuga were born, a an arranged marriage was planned to form the ultimate bloodline. It's because of this that Naruto's true love was stripped away. It's this reason Neji's Hope for Hinata is lost. SasuNaru
1. Arrangements

A/N -**The Idea for this story came from a Naruto flash animation I saw on about how the Uchiha and Hyuuga bloodlines formed an ultimate bloodline. So yeah, read and enjoy, and tell me how you feel later on :-D**

* * *

All was quiet within the Uchiha Manor on that cool late summer afternoon. Sasuke lay underneath one of the cherry blossom trees that overlooked the Uchiha Lake. His best friend, teammate, and lover Naruto was softly cradled in his arms, only stopping to stroke his soft blond hair. Naruto looked up and smiled softly. "Do you think we'll be together forever Sasuke?" 

"I believe so…at least I think we will." Sasuke said running his fingers through his uke's hair, staring intently back into his eyes "I don't see a reason why we wouldn't be together forever."

Naruto's smile grew bigger and he gave Sasuke a quick innocent kiss. Though they had know each other since they were 10, they never saw their relationship coming 8 years later, especially after what they had been through together...It wasn't until a month before that they discovered they actually loved each other. " I love you Sasuke" He said, a deep tinge of crimson rising on his cheeks, "I've never said it until now, but I love you-"

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!"_ A voice yelled in the distance. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if to say something, and then at the pathway that led back up the hill. The man was a messenger from Hyuuga Clan; Sasuke could tell immediately from the emblem on his chest. Gently moving Naruto off his stomach, and motioning him to stay where he was, Sasuke slowly began to walk up the hill towards the man. "Can I help you?" Sasuke said, "No one is allowed on the Uchiha property without a permission or-"

"Not to interrupt you Uchiha, but I have reasoning behind my intrusion today" The messenger replied to him abruptly, "But I have a message from Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga main house." Sasuke looked skeptically at the man, who held out a scroll to him. "What is it?" Sasuke asked grabbing the scroll from the messenger's hand. "It's about your Arranged Marriage." Sasuke started at the messenger wide-eyed. "_**What** _Did you just say to me_?"_ He asked, a rather large and throbbing vein over his left eye. "You heard me correctly Uchiha," The messenger replied, "Your arranged marriage." Sasuke looked the man up and down, trying to decide if he was lying to him. "Why was I never made aware of this by my parents, or even the Hyuuga Clan earlier?" Sasuke said glaring, "Why was it brought up only now?"

"Hinata-sama, your betrothed, will be turning 18 in 4 months," The messenger responded, "On the first day of the new year, you shall be wed, as agreed by your father and the head of the Hyuuga clan, in hopes of forming a new, more powerful bloodline. The proof is in the scroll I've just given you if you don't believe me."

Sasuke hesitantly opened the scroll and read it's contents, staring wide-eyed in disbelief. Not only what he said was true, but it was also because of Itachi, his older brother that he was placed in this mess. If Itachi had never betrayed the family, he would be the one to marry Hinata…but then again, he wouldn't wish Itachi on her. Itachi did kill his own family, what's to say he would've killed Hinata in the process?

"Hiashi has also requested that you come to the Hyuuga estate this Friday to start your courtship of Hinata-sama." Sasuke cocked one of his eyebrows up. "Nothing was mentioned about me **_Courting _**Hinata-sama" Sasuke said, anger rising in his tone of voice, "Therefore, I don't have to do it."

"Courtship is required before marriage, and has been in not only the Hyuuga Clan for generations, but the Uchiha clan as well." The messenger said informing him rudely, "To break tradition will not only bring dishonor onto your name, but it would also force you out of the village."

Sasuke stared the messenger, a cold, deep hatred within the black orbs called his eyes. He didn't have much of a choice. "Hiashi expects you to arrive for dinner a sundown. Don't be Late." The messenger bowed in respect of Sasuke and left him standing alone on top of the hill. Sasuke pumped his hand into a fist. He was not happy at all about this marriage. He wanted Naruto. He loved Naruto, and nothing could change it.

" Sasuke-Kun"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto walking up the hill behind him, a grin on his face as always. "Sasuke-kun, you were talking to that man for a long time." He said cocking his head to the side innocently, "Was there a problem?" Sasuke looked at his uke, with a sad sort of look on his face. He had to do what's best for Naruto. The look worried Naruto however. "Sasuke, what's with the look?" he asked confused, "Your worrying me."

"Naruto, I think It's best we don't see each other anymore…"

* * *

**A/N- And that would be the opening chapter. Review, flames are appreciated, because it helps me make my story better. **


	2. True Feelings

"Naruto, I think It's best we don't see each other anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his lover confused

"It's pretty easy to understand Naruto." Sasuke said lying through his teeth, "I don't want to see you anymore."

Naruto's lip started to quiver slightly. "I just told you that I loved you, and now you want nothing to do with me?" He said, sadness is his tone, "I… I don't understand it." Seeing Naruto upset pained Sasuke greatly. He wanted to sweep Naruto into his arms and kiss the pain away, but he couldn't. If it wasn't for his arranged marriage to Hinata he could. "It's easy to understand," Sasuke said repeating himself again, " I never loved you." Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief, tears starting to swell in his eyes. "Your lying!" He said getting worked up, "Your fucking lying!"

"Does it look like I am?" Sasuke said sternly, trying to fight the pain he was causing Naruto. Naruto looked at him intently. "Kiss me then!" Naruto said angrily, tears starting to trickle down his face, "If you don't love me, kiss me! Let me decide if you truly don't!"

"I will do no such thing Uzumaki" Sasuke said, the pain of lying to his sweet Naruto stabbing his repeatedly in the heart, "And you can't make-"

Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's trying to get some type of emotion out of him. The waves of emotion passing through Sasuke was intense. He desperately wanted to show his Uke affection, but he couldn't, not anymore. Naruto backed off, and tears trailed down his eyes like a waterfall. "I told you Naruto, I never loved you. In fact, you were a play thing." Naruto's eyes grew wider as the tears fell faster. "I know your lying Sasuke" Naruto said emotionally, "and I'm going to find out why your denying that you loved me."

"Do what you want" Sasuke said dying inside, "As long as your off my property, I don't really give a flying fuck."

* * *

"Well Isn't that exciting?" Neji said trying to cheer his cousin up, "Sasuke will make a great husband. After all, he's strong, intelligent, and not to mention I respect him." Crimson flushed upon Hinata's cheeks. "I guess…" She said timidly, "But he's not … not who I want to be with." Neji looked at his cousin confused. "What does that mean?"

"I…I never liked Sasuke-sama like that…" She said softly.

"It was because you loved Naruto wasn't it?" Neji said accusing her cheekily.

"What? N-no!" She said, her entire face a deep shade of red now, "It was never like that either!" Neji laughed softly at his cousin. "Not to be rude Hinata, but I think that everyone who knows you well knows that you've always had a crush on Naruto."

"W-was it that obvious?" She said twiddling her fingers.

"Would you like me to get your teammates in here?" Neji said speaking the truth, "I'm sure Kiba and Shino wouldn't mind backing me up on this because it's the truth." Hinata grew silent, not answering his question. "Exactly."

"Either way, father wouldn't let me back out of this…I-I'm already considered a disgrace to him" Hinata said timidly, "No matter how hard I train now, he will not recognize me as he has you." Neji grabbed his cousin's hand softly, trying to ease her concern. "In a way, that's great for you. If things do work out with Sasuke, then you can live a happy life, and you wont have to worry about it."

"I guess so," Hinata said, trying to appear happy for her concerned cousin, "If anything….maybe Sasuke could have a crush….on me" She felt her face become flushed and hot again, causing Neji to laugh. "That could be," he said replying to her, "As long as you act like yourself, and show that your wife material, Sasuke cannot complain." Once again Hinata smiled timidly for her cousin in gratitude. "Thanks Neji…"

"Your welcome Cousin." He replied back, messing up her hair in the process, "You know I have to look out for the head family." Hinata smiled again. Even if Neji was in the secondary house and had despised her when they were little, she could not picture what she would do without him now. Neji Stood up from his seat, waved to his cousin goodbye, and left the room. He clenched his chest tightly. Even though she was his cousin, something attracted Neji to Hinata. He wasn't sure if it was the fact she was so timid and naïve, or whether it was of how she changed over the years. Yeah it helped that Hinata bloomed into a beautiful young women, but there was so many things he respected about her, so many things he could never be.

How lucky Naruto was to have the affection of Hinata, though he never recognized it, even after knowing Hinata all those years. It just came to show you how thick-headed Naruto was. Neji let out a sigh. He would even love to be Sasuke in this situation. Even though Hinata didn't love Sasuke, at least he would be married to her, able to care, comfort and tend to his delicate sweet cousin's needs. How lucky the two of them were. Neji let out another sigh before staring down the pathway leading to the courtyard. He wish there was a way to express how he felt to Hinata, without dishonoring the family and without coming off as perverted. Incest was greatly frowned upon in Konoha, even if it was between families.

Once within the courtyard, Neji planted himself under a Willow tree, and laid back. Closing his eyes, he imagined how life would've been different if he was born into another clan….one where it would be possible to love Hinata.

* * *

**A/N- If you haven't figured out the pairings yet, it's going to be sort of a circle. Like this:**

**Neji loves Hinata who loves Naruto who loves Sasuke who loves him back.**

**Chea. So Review or flame, whichever your choice is, and I'll get another chapter up soon as I can. **


	3. Creating Plans

Sasuke laid on the King size bed within his room, his arms under his head, as he stared at the ceiling. It had been a week since he broke up with Naruto, and the day he was to meet Hinata-sama for dinner. He was not a happy person either. All he could think about was Naruto. When he walked through town, he would see Naruto engorge himself at Ichiraku, desperately trying to fill Sasuke's void with ramen, and it killed him inside.

When he closed his eyes, Naruto was there in his thoughts and dreams. Even when he looked at objects with no relation, he would still think of Naruto. Sasuke was not a happy person indeed. How was he supposed to go through with this wedding if he can't even pretend to love the bride?

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall, which read 6:30. He was supposed to be at the Hyuuga's estate at 7. Sasuke sighed slightly before sitting up on the bed, knowing he had to leave soon. Deciding that the black collared shirt and white khakis were suitable for the occasion, he left his house and began walking toward the Hyuuga estate. Looking to his left, he saw his cherry blossom, the one he and Naruto always say under, and couldn't help but wince at the memory. How he missed his uke, even if it was only a week he had been without him. If Sasuke couldn't live a week without Naruto, how would he able to live a lifetime without him? Now outside the walls of the Uchiha estate, Sasuke caught eye of Neji, who was muttering under his breath a bit.

"Neji? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the estate with Hinata-sama?" Neji looked up for a moment at the Uchiha, and then smiled realizing it was him. "Hello Sasuke-sama" He said with a cheerful reply, "I actually have some things to do tonight, so I will not be in attendance."

"Oh," Sasuke said softly, hoping Neji would be able to keep him some company so he wouldn't have to be with Hinata the entire night, "Well, I guess we'll see each other later then." Neji got silent for a moment, which left Sasuke in a bit of confusion. "You don't love Hinata-kun do you?"

"Well what makes you think that?" Sasuke said trying to cover up the fact he was still in love with Naruto, "I can have any girl I want, you know that, and I like Hinata-sama. She's…she's nice." Neji looked at him skeptically. "At least Hinata will not the be the only person miserable in this marriage then" He said relieved, "Because I know for a fact she doesn't want to be with you." Sasuke looked at him accusingly. "What do you mean by that!" Sasuke said lying, "I like Hinata! She's a great girl, and she'll probably make a great wife!" Neji looked at Sasuke with a look of surprise on his face. He was not expecting a response like that from Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke actually didn't mind this arranged marriage thing to hinata. "I'm sorry for saying something like that to you Sasuke-sama" Neji said respectively, a frown on his face regaurdless, "I just wanted to know your true intentions toward Hinata-sama."

"It's fine" Sasuke said calming himself down, trying not to become paranoid, "I think a lot of people would question my motives for such things…especially this one." Neji nodded his head slightly. "I must be going now, see you Sasuke." Neji waved goodbye to the Uchiha and hurried off. Sasuke looked Neji hurry off awkwardly. _"What was that about?" _He thought to himself, _"I've never seen him act like that….ever."_

Neji turned the corner and let out a huge sigh. What had just happened? He just went off on Hinata-kun's betrothed. He couldn't let that happen again. He was of the Hyuuga clan, and he had to approve of this marriage, no matter how much he didn't want it.

"Neji-sama?"

Neji looked over his right shoulder to see a mouth of ramen noodles in Naruto's mouth. He ran all the way to Ichiraku to get away from Sasuke. "Hello Naruto" Neji said politely, "how are you?"

"Not the best Neji-sama" Naruto said stuffing another mouthful are noodles sadly into his wide trap, " Sasuke wont talk to me anymore." Neji looked at Naruto in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked him, "Aren't you and Sasuke best friends?"

"I thought we were more than that" Naruto said slurping the noodles up, "But something happened a week ago and he hasn't talked to me since…"

"Wait a second, "Neji said thinking about what Naruto had just said to him, "A week ago was when Hinata-Kun found out she was betrothed to Sasuke-sama!" Naruto choked and coughed up his noodles. "What do you mean **_betrothed_**!" Naruto said in confusion, "Sasuke wasn't engaged to anyone! He would've told me! He loved me!" Neji looked at him confused as well. " What do you mean **_loved _**you!" Neji said snapping back, "You mean you two are **_gay_**!"

"It wasn't obvious?" Naruto said shrugging slightly, swallowing the broth from the bowl, "…actually, maybe not. I mean Sakura doesn't notice it… she just assumes we're training together."

"So your gay?"

"Yeah, I just said that." Naruto replied.

"If that's the case," Neji said a grin on his face, "I've got a plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - And that's the end of this chapter. I wonder what will happen at the dinner. Review or flame, whichever your choice, and I'll put another chapter up soon!**


	4. Creating Chaos

Hinata was blushing a deep hue of crimson upon her soft, pale cheeks. What her father had chosen for dinner tonight with Sasuke was a bit risqué for her own tastes. It was a Silk white Kimono that fell off at the shoulders, and the print upon it was small cherry blossoms, each flower a unique shade of pink and fit Hinata's curves perfectly. She wore a small pendent on her neck, bearing the symbol of the Hyuuga clan, and her makeup flaunted and contrasted her pale eyes, making her eyes stand out. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt like something unreal ,and not only did she definitely know it, but she didn't like it; It wasn't her at all.

She would've worn something more conservative for Sasuke, but as her father said to her as he handed her the Kimono, "Your dressing to impress, not to look mediocre. You want to impress Sasuke with your beauty and talent." Hinata knew however that Sasuke wouldn't be impressed with her. He knew that Hinata was timid and weak, nothing more, nothing less than useless, though she refused to tell her father this. She just went along with it, just like she always did.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke knocked upon the outer door of the Hyuuga estate. He was about five minutes early, but then again, better to be early then to arrive late. It would look bad to his _future_ in-laws…not that he wanted to marry Hinata anyway. He was still thinking about Naruto and his soft blond hair…

"Welcome to the Hyuuga estate Uchiha Sasuke" Hiashi Hyuuga said at the door, snapping Sasuke out of his vision of Naruto, "Please come this way." As Sasuke looked at Hiashi and followed, he knew immediately that he under-dressed. Oh well. His loss. Following closely behind the Head Hyuuga, he looked at his surroundings. He hadn't ever been the Hyuuga Estate now that he thought about it, but it was almost as stunning as his home. Instead of cherry blossoms everywhere, soft willows decorated the landscape of the estate, and a tranquil koi pond rested under a soft waterfall. It was actually quite nice to his surprise. Hiashi opened a screen and gestured Sasuke into the room. He obliged graciously and sat down, Hiashi following afterward. Looking to his left, Sasuke could see the shadow of a figure behind the screen; Hinata's.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, did you realize that Hinata-kun liked you a lot?" Neji said as they made their way back to the Hyuuga estate, another bowl of ramen noodles in Naruto's hands, "Because she does." Naruto choked on a noodle. "Are you serious!" He said, "I had no clue at all!"

"How could you _not_ notice!" Neji said in disbelief, "Everyone else did! Didn't you notice that after all these years that if you ever got close to her in any way, shape, or form, she blush madly and faint!"

"That was because of me?" He said in disbelief, " I thought she was just claustrophobic…" Neji wacked Naruto across the head, causing him to choke on more noodles. "Your so oblivious to everything." Neji Grunted.

"Well you're a moron," Naruto said, not able to think of anything at the moment to make a comeback, "But that's not the point. I'm having a feeling this plan has to do with Hinata-sama."

"It does Naruto. I want you to flirt with her."

"But why?" Naruto said finishing up the bowl and tossing it into the nearest trash receptacle, "She's being forced to marry Sasuke-kun."

"I realize that…but she's the weaker of the two. If you could push her to break off the marriage, you could have Sasuke back."

"But when that happens, wont that hurt Hinata-sama?" Naruto said thinking of her feelings, "She'd be heartbroken."

"Exactly." Neji said, "And I'd be there to comfort her." Naruto looked at Neji in disbelief. "But Neji-sama," Naruto said cautiously, "doesn't that mean you would be-"

"Yes Naruto. We would be committing incest if anything happened."

"You could be-"

"Yes I know the consequences as well Naruto" Neji said as they arrived at the door of the Hyuuga estate, "We could be banished, but I'm looking to change that." Naruto looked at Neji skeptically. The plan _could _work, but there were more consequences for Neji if the plan failed.

"What if we just pretend we were going out or something?" Naruto said trying to think of other possibilities.

"Hinata would assume I am homosexual as well" Neji said opening the door, "This is the only way." Naruto shrugged it off, for once deciding that he shouldn't question someone else's reasoning. From the look in Neji's eyes when he mentioned Hinata's name, it looked like how he felt about Sasuke. He sympathized him for that. "Ok," Naruto said willingly, "I'll give this a shot." Neji gave his friend a slight bow in appreciation. "Thank you Naruto, It means the world to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen separating Sasuke from Hinata opened, and he stared at Hinata in disbelief. Though he wasn't physically attracted to her, She looked…Different…Extremely Different, though her timid composure was still there. It was a nice change for Hinata, who tended to stay away from making herself seen unless she wanted it. "Good evening Sasuke-kun" Hinata said softly, "I hope the food we've prepared tonight is to your liking." Sasuke smiled, showing his appreciation, and she blushed slightly, a tinge of color flushing her cheeks as she laid out their plates, served her father, and then Sasuke and herself. The three of them were about to lift their glasses to a drink when a loud obnoxious, and well known voice was heard outside.

"Wow Neji! I don't think I've ever been to your estate! It's almost as big as Sasuke's!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Hinata said together at the same time. The screen to outside opened, and Naruto stood at the door grinning. "Hey Hinata! Your house is huge!"

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!" the Head Hyuuga replied, anger rising in his voice, "These two are in the middle of courtship!"

"Oh! Sorry" Naruto said trying to appear innocent and oblivious to what was happening, "Well, I'll go then! If you want Hinata-sama, come hang with Neji and I later! C-ya!" The screen closed quickly and Hinata face grew to a deep crimson color. Naruto…asked her… hang? It wasn't possible! The thought only made her blush more.

Sasuke however was in shock. His uke…was hanging with Neji….Did that mean he had moved on? The thought ate at him, killing him. Naruto wasn't like that…was he? And what about Neji? Was he secretly gay as well? Had he swept Naruto off his feet? No! Sasuke Wouldn't Believe it! This was Naruto and Neji he was talking about. Naruto loved him…He said he did…He wouldn't believe this act he was playing. If anything, it seemed like he was doing this to get back at him. And it was working. Perfectly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- That ends this chapter! Review or flame, your choice, the story will continue if I get at least 15 reviews in total. So yeah. Review more than once if you have to so I can continue writing.**


	5. Admitting the Truth

Walking away from the screen door, Naruto was grinning at Neji. "Do you think that worked on her?" Naruto said a cheeky grin on his face, "I think she might stop by later!"

"If not Naruto, you did a wonder to Sasuke-Sama." Neji said as they walked toward his Neji's usual spot underneath the huge willow tree in the garden, "He didn't look happy that I was hanging with you one bit…which is unusual, even for him."

"Well I hope So Neji." Naruto replied throwing his hands over his head as the two walked, "because that would be great!"

"We'll have to see Naruto. This isn't going to be easy after all."

* * *

"Neji should've known better to let that Kyuubi boy wander around today, especially since I told him about this" Hiashi Hyuuga said sitting down calmly and finishing off his plate. "This courtship must be perfect between you two." Hinata and Sasuke were still caught up on the fact that Naruto had come out of nowhere to surprise them both.; Hinata by inviting her to hang with him, and Sasuke by hanging out with Neji very closely. Once everyone finished their meals, Hinata gathered the plates and brought them away, leaving Sasuke and Hiashi alone.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hiashi said plainly once Hinata left the room, "I'm sorry that this arranged marriage was sprung on you suddenly as it was. We were hoping that your brother would consider coming back to Konhona to carry on his family tradition despite the fact that he was in Atasuki. I should've been the one to tell you many years ahead of time." Sasuke frowned deeply. The Head Hyuuga knew better than that, but he chose not to disrespect him. "I understand." Sasuke said plainly, "Though it's not what I want, I will go through with this marriage Hiashi-sama. Your daughter Hinata will be in good hands with me."

Hiashi Hyuuga sighed thankfully. "I hope you will not betray my expectations either Uchiha" He said as Hinata reentered the room , "Though I have frowned upon my daughter before, she is still a delicate flower. If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hurt you either." At these words Hinata couldn't help but turn a deep shade of crimson. Her father did truly care about her well being…But why would he force her into this marriage? Hiashi stood up quickly and bowed at Sasuke. "It is time to take my leave," he said calmly, "I will be back within the hour for you Uchiha to return you to the outside of my estate. Use your time well." Hiashi then left through the screen door, leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone.

The two sat in silence, gazing into each others eyes; Hinata's timid, and Sasuke's distant. After a couple of minutes Hinata was the first to speak. "I'm glad that you were able to come tonight Sasuke." She said her face still flushed with color, "I know that this is something unusual for you as well."

"Tell me about it" Sasuke said crossing his arms abruptly, "Though it's something I don't want Hinata, I will go through with this marriage." Hinata cocked her head to the side abruptly, and It reminded Sasuke of Naruto….regretfully anyway. "I don't understand Sasuke-kun." She said timidly, "Do you not like me?"

"It's not that at all Hinata!" Sasuke said getting nervous, "I mean…It's Just…how do I explain this?" Hinata lowered her head shamefully as words stammered out of Sasuke Uchiha's mouth. "…It's like… uh…" Sasuke continued, "Well you're a beautiful girl Hinata-chan, it's just I'm not the person you want to spend the rest of your life with…. There are definitely other people in the village who'd rather be your husband."

Hinata raised her head abruptly. "I understand!" She said moving a piece of her hair away from her face, "I just wish father would understand as well." Hinata looked toward the paper screen to her left.

"There is another I wish to be my husband…but I'm sure that he doesn't know I exist…let alone would allow it"

Immediately Sasuke knew she was talking of Naruto. She had been obsessed with the kid almost as long as he himself had been…but Naruto and his thick skull had never noticed the pale-eyed girl.

"You mean Naruto Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Well Though I like Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing feverishly, "I feel that he wouldn't be able to care for me as my father wishes. I hope to find someone like my cousin to care for me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her accusingly. "Are you saying that you love your cousin Hinata?"

Hinata's face grew to a deeper shade of crimson. "No! Absolutely not! That's incest! I couldn't! My family would be dishonored!"

Sasuke's eyebrow grew higher. "So why Don't you stand up for yourself and tell your father how you feel?" Sasuke replied standing up now, "It's your life….and heck, I have a life too… why should we be confined to each other? I mean, obviously we'll be disowned, but-"

The screen door opened and Hiashi appeared. "Time to go Uchiha." He said plainly. Sasuke looked at Hinata, calmed himself down and bowed respectively. "Thank you for dinner Hinata." Sasuke said softly, "I will see you soon." Sasuke abruptly left, leaving only Hinata with her thoughts.

* * *

Well sorry I haven't updated in Awhile... But review or flame, both will help me out! I would like at least 6 reviews before I add it 


	6. Secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright to Naruto or any of it's characters :D**

_"Why don't you stand up for yourself and tell your father how you feel? It's your life… why should we be confined to each other?"_

The words ringed inside Hinata's head after Sasuke had closed the screen door behind him and left the gates. Sasuke felt the same as she did about the marriage. Maybe there was a way to talk to her father about this.

"So what did you two talk about?" Hiashi asked his daughter. Hinata grew a deeps shade of red again. She couldn't possibly tell her father about the conversation they just had! That would be suicide on her part! Running ideas through her head, she tried to think of something she could get away with. "We talked about having a date at his estate next week." She lied, something she was terribly weak at, "He said he would be able to get Kakashi to chaperone it."

"That fine." Hiashi said, appeased with the idea of other date for the two, "We'll have to make arrangements for the date, but it seems you two are getting along very well."

"Yes father, we surprisingly have a lot in common that I did not realize." Hinata responded, her eyes immediately looking at the straw mats on the floor, "I wish we had enough time to truly discuss it." It was probably the only thing true to the conversation they were having. "Do you mind if I change and hang out with Neji and Naruto Father?" Hinata asked serenely.

"Yes, go ahead." The head Hyuuga said waving her off, "Just don't do anything that will ruin the Marriage."

Hinata swallowed hard at her father's comment. When Neji said everyone knew, did that mean her father as well? She prayed not. "Of course, Father" she said bowing respectfully and turning to leave, "I would never dishonor our family's name."

* * *

Sasuke left the Hyuuga estate feeling bitter and incredibly angry. The site of the two boys together was eating at him slowly, like rocks eroding in a riverbed. How could Naruto do that to him! He told him that he loved him! The vivid images in his mind grew of the boys laughing, kissing, touching…

"No! It can't be like that!" Sauske said in disbelief, "Naruto loves me. He wouldn't and the blonde isn't capable of hurting people he loves."

With those words, an idea grew in the Uchiha's head; he could be faking it. The blonde probably enlisted in the help of Neji to get him back! A wicked curl grew upon his face. All he would have to do is spy on them and see what was really going down. If they weren't all over each other, then all doubts could be cleared out of Sasuke's head, but if they were fooling around….

He tried not to think of it. He couldn't see his uke kissing anyone but him. It was impossible; it would be impossible until he turned back to the Hyuuga estate and spied on the two boys and got his proof.

Proof that only Naruto loved him.

* * *

Naruto and Neji waited patiently underneath the willow, waiting to see if the Light-eyed girl would show up. "Do you think she will show Neji?" Naruto asked curiously, "It's been almost an hour since we interrupted them."

"Patience Naruto," Neji replied, taking this time out to meditate and collect his emotions if Hinata came, "Only time can tell."

"Well, I'm only waiting around another hour or I'm going to Ichiraku again." Naruto said whining, "All this doing nothing is just making me think of Sasuke, and when I think of him, I think about gorging myself with ramen."

"Patience is a virtue Naruto." Neji reminded him, "She's gonna come."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know Naruto. Trust me. We're of the same blood."

Within moments of finishing the two heard the screen door open, revealing Hinata in her usual garments. Immediately Naruto straightened up, trying to put on an act, which was something easier said than done. "Hi Hinata!" He said some, pep in his voice, "Come on over!" Neji opened one eye to acknowledge that she was there, and closed them again. On the outside he looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was a mess. What was it about her that made him so nervous? This had never happened before… maybe it was because of the plans they going through with. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Hinata smiled brightly at the two boys and sat next to them underneath the willow. "So what have you boys been up too?" She asked timidly, even though she felt awkward.

"Oh, nothing too much." Naruto said thinking searching for words while bringing his hands up over his head, "We… we… we were-"

"We were talking about relationships Hinata." Neji said opening his eyes to interrupt Naruto, "And of your marriage to Sasuke-kun."

"Oh." Hinata replied plainly, "Interesting."

"Yes, as well as your former crush on Naruto."

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "You did what!?"

"No, no, no!" Naruto said interrupting. "It's a good thing! I promise!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata said near tears that Neji had done such a terrible thing..

"Well… I… I…I"

"He was just telling me about how when he learned of the wedding and was very jealous of you two." Neji said interrupting again.

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at Neji, their eyes wide. Hinata was in disbelief, and Naruto was amazed that he had come up with a plan so quickly. Hinata then turned her sights to Naruto. "Is… is that true?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. He wasn't lying technically; he was telling the truth by saying he was jealous of the two without specifying. "Oh." Hinata said plainly. "I guess, it's just unusual to hear you say that…. I mean, after all these years."

"Yeah, I realize. It's awkward, especially since you're getting married" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to take it I guess, I mean; I really did like you a lot Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, her voice softer with each word, "It's just the fact that if I ruin this marriage, then father would disown me, you know that."

"I'd still like to give it a chance." Naruto said understanding, "Even if it was just casual hanging out I'd be happy with that. I mean, if it doesn't work out, at least we gave it a chance."

"Give me some time to think about it."

"Of course Hinata-chan. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Immediately the image of her father appeared in Hinata's mind. Force; it's what her father always made her do. She never had an option ever. She was force into the first family, forced to withhold the family name, forced to marry Sasuke-kun. When would she ever be allowed to choose for herself?

"You know what? I'll give it a chance." Hinata decided.

"What?" Both Naruto and Neji said in unison.

"I want to be able to make my own decision for once." She said plainly as she stood up, "I think hanging out with you would be a good idea, let along it will be probably one of the last decisions I'll be able to make. Now I promised father I wouldn't be out too late, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my leave. Good night guys."

Hinata bowed slightly before turning to for the screen door. Once inside, Hinata clutched her hand to her chest tightly. Was she making the right choice? Was it right to give Naruto a chance, even though she knew the outcome wouldn't be good? She wouldn't know until they hung out….

* * *

…."That went a lot better than I had expected." Neji said plainly, now wiping the sweat that formed on his brow, "I expected her to possibly say no, just because she usually asks her father before doing anything."

"Speak for you," Naruto whined slightly, I don't even know what I'm going to do with her! I'm not even attracted to her!"

"Well you're going to have to pretend that she's Sasuke then." Neji said immediately, "It wont work any other way."

"I know." Nartuo said with a slight whimper, "It's just I don't think it's fair that she's gonna get hurt in the end just so we can get what we what. I mean, even your outcome with her isn't gaurenteed Neji."

"It's a chance I have to take…."

Sasuke listened intently behind the wall of the Hyuuga estate. If this was their intention, he would have to make them fail. As much as Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto, duty came first. It always did in his family and it would remain as such….

…. No matter how miserable he'd be in the end.


End file.
